The Sin of Lust
by Delerium12345
Summary: Degrassi's characters are once again flooded with problems... Lust and compulsive action has caused all of these characters to do wrong to others and themselves. Rated "R" for (right now) sex scenes.
1. 1: Introduction to lustful thinking

Chapter one 

Marco Del Rossi woke up on a cold Monday morning and winced at the pain in his rear end. He knew that he shouldn't have gone through with it but the temptation was too strong to resist. He practically threw himself at the guy; it was entirely unexpected. Marco was suspicious and secretly excited when he was invited to his house to study and spend the night--even though half of Degrassi already knew of Marco's homosexuality--and yet, he was still invited anyway.

Marco turned to the side and looked upon his partner. He was somewhat skinny, tall, and white with long beautiful brown hair that went down just past his shoulders. He had some blemishes on his face, but they didn't ruin the unexpected attraction that had suddenly arisen that night. He definitely had muscle structure but he hated sports. "That's too bad," Marco thought to himself. "He could be a real hunk of meat." Marco reprimanded himself for thinking such thoughts. He told himself that last night was just a freak accident. He was, after all…still with Dylan.

His lover stirred. "…Yawn…" Then he awoke abruptly. His facial expression was startled. " Marco! I told you not to let me fall asleep! Oh God…"

"Uh oh…"He sighed. "Crap! Sorry, Miguel, I guess I was tired after last night and fell asleep before you did."

Miguel was silent for a few seconds. Then he spoke. "Oh no… what if my dad walked in on us? In bed? Together? WITH NO CLOTHES ON?"

"I think that he would have woken us up if that had happened…"

"What if it was my mom? Or my sister, or my brother?" Miguel continued to panic, but still keeping his voice low, he asked, "Do you know if the door was open?"

"I don't know! It's not like this isn't my first time in your house. How do I know if I'm allowed to close your door?

Miguel rolled his eyes at Marco's idiocy. "Did you not think that my father would want the door open? I mean, it's not like he hasn't suspected that I'm… you know… this way!"

Miguel and Marco wasted no more time. They got out of the small twin size bed and dressed. Miguel closed the slightly open door before dressing. School would start soon. Marco wondered how he was going to get to school, since Miguel did not live within walking distance of the school.

"We'll be taking the bus, of course. My dad's too stupid and lazy to get up and take me to school." They walked out of the small room.

Miguel's brother was still sleeping on the couch in the living room. His parents had made him give up his bed and let Marco sleep in it. He was relieved that his brother had not woken up to find Marco and him in the same bed.

Marco quickly used the restroom while Miguel packed up his things and then they left for the bus stop

Miguel sat down on the curb in front of the house where the bus stop was located. Marco quietly sat down next to him. The two boys did not sat anything to each other. Marco was thinking about the sinful mistake that he had made with Miguel, and how upset his parents would have been for doing such a disgusting and dishonest act. It was by mere luck that they had not been discovered. The pain in his rear end had slightly subsided. He wondered if Miguel had experienced the same pain. When Marco found out about Miguel's confusion with his sexual orientation in their conversation last night he could not help but welcome the possibility of something happening and he let the attraction come to him. He had been the aggressor, and Miguel the victim. Or so it would have been if Miguel had resisted Marco when Marco slid off the twin size top bunk and into Miguel's bottom bunk. At first Miguel didn't seem to respond, but when Marco turned to his side and rubbed his legs against Miguel's and put his arms around him, Miguel turned to his side as well and returned Marco's erotic, affectionate touching and rubbing. Marco did not know what Miguel thought of his body, but he did not care because Miguel returned his advances. When they kissed, it was electric and Miguel could not help but grasp Marco's small, firm buttocks and the two boys began making out. Marco could feel Miguel's erection and knew that Miguel could feel his. Then Marco stopped, pulled away and got out of the bed. He went across the small room and got the one and only condom that Dylan had given him on one of their dates, saying to keep it around with him incase Dylan forgot his own when they were ready to make love. Marco quietly got back into the bed with the condom in his hand, set it down next to him and motioned for Miguel to take off his clothes while he took of his and they rubbed their naked bodies together, kissing and licking each other. All was quiet and it was very late in the night. Then Marco picked up the condom that he had set next to him and gave it to Miguel. Miguel unwrapped it and slid it on, and Marco laid down on his stomach while Miguel sat bent on his knees so that Marco was between Miguel's legs and Miguel moved forward and opened Marco's buttocks and slid into him. Marco quietly groaned every now and then, at first in pain and then in pleasure as Miguel thrust deeply in and moved his waist back and forth. After a couple minutes, Miguel stopped, withdrew from Marco, and informed him in a whisper that he had not ejaculated and if Marco wanted to take the condom he could. Marco agreed and they switched places. Miguel laid on his back, opened his legs after handing Marco the barely used condom (since they didn't have any other ones) and Miguel slightly lifted his waist so that his buttocks were rested against Marco's bent knees, and Marco entered Miguel and thrust back and forth with his hands on Miguel's hips and Miguel put his hand on himself and masturbated while Marco moved quicker and quicker until they both reached their climax and ejaculated. They managed to stay really quiet, only breathing hard when the sex was drawing to a close. After the act was finished, Marco and Miguel resumed normal sleeping positions and Marco rested himself against Miguel. The two boys lay there in the dark, wondering if a higher power protected them from getting caught.

The bus had not yet come, and Marco snapped out of his reminiscing and looked at Miguel. He was looking down at the ground, silent as death itself. His hair hid his face from the world around him. The sky was a muddled gray, and the clouds showed signs of possible rainfall. The wind blew their hair out of their faces, and Marco looked back down at the ground. How was he going to handle his guilty feelings around Dylan? Was Dylan going to find out? Would Miguel find out about Dylan?

Suddenly, the bus came around the corner and picked them up. There were not many seats available, so they did not sit next to each other.

As usual, the bus was late. The bell had rung and students everywhere scurried to get to their classes. Degrassi was a crowded school with neat halls, classrooms, bathrooms, a sizeable gymnasium, and a clean cafeteria. It was actually a pretty good public school compared to others around the city. There was no litter on the ground, no gum under any of the desks, very small amounts of graffiti on the walls… Degrassi was what you could call a nice school.

Miguel got off the bus first, and then Marco. Both did not walk with each other and went their separate ways.

"How was your weekend?" Ellie was already seated. She sat right next to Marco in first period math with Coach Armstrong as the teacher. She was wearing her black clothes, as always. Her red hair was in pigtails and her pale white skin was clear as crystal. Today she looked more happy than usual.

"…Alright, I guess." Marco tried to hide how upset he really was.

"Guess what happened."

"I don't know, what?" Marco attempted to hide his disinterest from her. That was what you had to do to keep your friends.

"I got a letter from Sean. He says he'll be down here in a couple months and that he's already dealing with what happened here. I'm so relieved; I thought he'd be gone longer than that." She smiled.

"That's great, Ellie. I'm really happy for you." He put up a phony smile. Apparently she didn't see through it and was satisfied.

There were a few moments of silence as the final bell rang and all of the students filed into the classroom and everyone took out their notebooks and writing utensils.

Coach Armstrong was covering the unit on solving complex rational equations. Soon the chalkboard was full of numbers, variables, pluses, minuses, and equations. Everyone was taking notes.

Suddenly, Ellie tossed a note on Marco's desk.

**Has Dylan called you yet? You don't mention him at all these days.**

Marco hesitated to reply. He told the truth, and nothing more.

_No, he hasn't called me._

Ellie looked at the note, apparently not satisfied with such an uninformative response. She passed it back, expecting Marco to write back, so on and so forth.

**Is something wrong between you and him?**

_No. He's probably just busy, that's all._

**_…Busy doing what, I ask?_**

_How am I supposed to know?_

**Okay, no one is too busy to give their love a call once in a while**.

_What are you getting at?_

**I'm just saying that maybe you should be a little suspicious.**

_Why? I trust him._

**Still…**

Marco became annoyed and slowly crumpled up the paper. He also felt another stab of guilt because he knew that Dylan could not trust _him_. He didn't turn to look at Ellie; he didn't want to see the possibly angered look on her face. She didn't say anything to him.

Marco thought about what he had done and the guilt flowed through him like a water fountain. He gave his virginity away to a guy he'd only known for about two weeks and his adamantly Catholic parents would have been utterly appalled. There was no excuse for what he had done. He thought about what would happen between him and Miguel when sixth period came. They sat right next to each other; there was no avoiding him. Unless he ditched class… but that was not a possibility. Marco had never ditched a class in his lifetime and didn't know how. He was terrible at lying (except about his homosexuality, but even _that_ secret seemed to escape his lips.) He could not fake an illness. He could not feign psychological problems and see a counselor… unless… he went to the counselor about _this_ particular problem. He heard from Ellie that Ms. Sovet was really nice and understanding, and she was actually very helpful even though most people believed that school shrinks are in it just for the "experience points" since they were not actually licensed counselors. But Ellie had told him that Ms. Sovet was helping her get through this tough time that she was having with self- injury and her tragedy with Sean's sudden departure from Degrassi.

Coach Armstrong suddenly announced that it was time to pack up because the bell was about to ring. Marco gathered his things and still did not look at Ellie, and when the bell finally rang he hurriedly got up and went out of the classroom to go to his second period. He stopped when he heard Ellie say, "Marco, wait."

He let her catch up to him. "What?" he asked in a monotonous tone, as if nothing had happened. Marco despised acting like the typical bitch.

"I'm sorry if I was being nosy. I just wanted to start up conversation, and I didn't mean to offend you." She gave him the slightly hurt stare that she gave everyone when she was sorry about something.

"No, it's no problem… I just wanted to start copying the problems on the board, that's all." He received a couple stares from people passing by. He didn't realize how "nerdy" he sounded.

"Don't lie to me. You just sat there slumped in your chair daydreaming. Just tell me, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ellie, I'm fine. I'll see you at lunch; I need to get to my next class. Spinner and the guys are waiting for me there and I borrowed a CD off of Craig."

"All right… Bye."

"Bye."

They parted and Marco went to his next class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong, Spinner?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all."

"You seem kind of…down lately." Craig was concerned about all of his friends. Even Spinner.

"Dude, I'm alright, can you just leave me alone? You're bugging the hell out of me."

That wasn't exactly an invitation to talk. Craig understood; Spinner had just broken up with his girlfriend, his best friend Jimmy was in the hospital, and he was having internal conflicts about his feelings for a tenth grader named Manny. Craig felt an inner hostility towards Spinner because he had those same conflicts over Manny, but he didn't let Spinner know that. Besides, after the fight that they had gotten in at the movie theatre it was a sure enough sign that they both wanted her because the fight was over Manny. They had decided to keep things cool, for now.

"Alright, sorry…" Craig replied in a slightly peeved tone.

Just then, Marco came striding into the classroom. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked in a casual tone.

"Oh, hey Marco. Spinner here is a little menstrual today. Aren't you, Spinner?" Craig was once again joking around, as he always did.

"Ha ha, very funny." Spinner gave a weak sock on Craig's arm. He then buried his face in his hands and ignored everyone else.

Marco sat down in his seat next to Craig. "I have that CD that you let me borrow. Just let me get it." He picked up his backpack and searched through it.

Suddenly he stopped. As he was digging through he came upon a picture he had taken with Dylan last year. He felt guilty looking at it. They looked so happy together… the beach looked beautiful, and he and Dylan were standing next to each other, smiling. Dylan's curly blonde hair, his smiling face, and his strong arms… they all made Marco think. How would this happy guy who loved him look if he found out what he did? How would that beaming smile on his face change? People could be so happy and then so angry, all at once…

"Hey Marco, you giving me the CD or what?" Craig was looking mildly impatient. Spinner looked up.

"Oh yeah, just hold on. I got distracted, that's all. He dropped the picture back to the bottom of his backpack, underneath his notebooks, underneath his folders… away from his sight. He found the CD and handed it to Craig. Craig didn't say anything as he put it into his backpack. Spinner put his head back down on the desk. The class went on, boring everyone to death.

Then Marco suddenly had to use the restroom. He got up, got a pass from the teacher, and then went out the door and into the hallway. No one was there. He kept walking and went into the restroom. Nobody seemed to be in there. He went up to the urinals and then he saw the words "Marco is gay" written above one of them. He didn't use that one.

While he was urinating, he wondered if the thing that he and Miguel did with the condom could have given him a disease. He didn't know whether Miguel was a virgin or not. But surprisingly, he wasn't as afraid of that as he was of his infidelity being revealed to Dylan. He decided that nobody, under any circumstances, was going to find out.

Except Ms. Sovet. He didn't know when he was going to go and see her, but he knew that he was going to have to face Miguel sooner or later, so he knew that it would have to be later. Who knows, maybe he wouldn't have to see her anyway—maybe the whole situation with Miguel will clear up when he talked to him in sixth period.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She checked to make sure that no one was looking, and then she turned on the computer. She thought about what she would do for her next class and since this was her prep period she was supposed to be deciding that. But she didn't. She had to… satisfy this sudden longing.

She was anxious for the computer to start up. Why wouldn't it hurry?

Then came a knock at the door. She was startled, and since she hadn't done anything yet, she went to the door and unlocked it.

It was Liberty: an African American student with excellent grades. She was short with glasses and a large mouth. She was slightly unpopular and annoying, but nonetheless an easy student to deal with.

"I have my report on Julius Caesar, Ms. Kwan," Liberty said with a slight smile of satisfaction with herself.

"Thanks, Liberty."

"I have to get going. I don't want to miss my teacher's lesson. You know what they say about procrastination."

"Yes, of course, Liberty. I'll have it graded by tomorrow."

"Thanks." Liberty turned to go. As she was walking down the hall, Ms. Kwan went back inside the classroom. She thought about what it would be like if all students at Degrassi were like Liberty. She guessed that she would have no free time; she would spend it grading papers. She was actually glad that there were idiots in the world because it gave her time to…

She went back to the computer. It was now at the desktop, waiting for her to command it to do what she wanted it to do. There was a slightly excited feeling in her stomach, as if she was finally letting herself out of her cage.

She clicked on the Internet Explorer icon. She then typed in " and waited for the page to show up. After that… she let herself go…

Pictures of pornography were everywhere. There were all sorts of images, and just the first pictures that showed up quickly aroused her. The nudity and sexual activity were quickly absorbing in her thoughts, and she clicked on pictures of naked men and women having oral, anal, and vaginal sex. She unzipped her pants and reached down.

She was lost to the outside world. She did not care if others thought she was disgusting or a pervert; Ms. Kwan just thought about the ones that were just like her. Obsessed with sexual imagery. She, without shame, clicked on the video options of the website and masturbated to them. This was her prep period; no one would bother her.

When she was finished she shut down the computer and made herself forget that it even happened. Went to her desk and went through her briefcase to see if she had made any lesson plans for her next period.


	2. Wounds of lustful behavior

**Author's note: I didn't mean for this story to be so wierd/sexual, but it just happened that way. For those who didn't understand the previous section, The story doesn't have to do with just Marco-I'm attempting to put all of the characters in it somehow. Or at least most of them. I know this update is kind of short, but it is meant toconclude the previous situation.**

**To my reviewers: Thank you for reading this terrible story. It is not the best I could have done. I don't care if your reviews are good or bad, just feel free to review. To elven-goddes: I got the idea through the horrible influences of TV and the outside world, which eventually got into my own head. I hope you're enjoying this story. To chanelnmbr5: You'll get it as the story progresses:) To chris1519: I have something in store for Manny. It just isn't very pleasant (but isn't it exciting?)**

Chapter one continued

Ms. Kwan paced the classroom up and down in boredom, waiting for her next class to begin. She had nothing else to do; she had the _Heart of Darkness_ books all out on the students' desks, waiting to be opened and read.

She stopped and sat down at her desk, and decided that since there was about ten minutes before the bell, she would get out a book and read. She had to do something to pass the time.

The bell rang. Students filed into the classroom and took their seats. They waited to be instructed.

"Good afternoon." Ms. Kwan paused "Open your books to chapter seven," she ordered, "And take out a piece of paper. We'll be taking notes on important events in this chapter."

The class groaned and sighed. Ms. Kwan did not care; she was accustomed to receiving such responses from her students.

As the students were taking out their sheets of paper, Ms. Kwan noticed that one of the students was being disobedient. He sat there, flipping through a magazine of some sort. He seemed to be unaware of anything going on in the world, but Ms. Kwan knew that this particular student was just a disobedient idiot. She didn't like students that couldn't at least _look_ like they were paying attention. It was embarrassing to have students openly disobey her with ease.

She walked up to the student's desk. "Jay, put the magazine away,"- she closed it while it was still in his hands- "and open your book." She put the book on top of the magazine. He gave her a blank, "I don't care" look in response. Then he opened the book and said nothing. Ms. Kwan walked back up to the front of the classroom. She then said, "Alright. Who would like to read first?"

No one answered… the usual response. Ms. Kwan selected someone by random. "Hazel, can you please read for us." Hazel's voice soon filled the room. The class was quiet, and Ms. Kwan, knowing that the class wasn't paying any attention to anything that Hazel was reading aloud, directed the students which lines to write down.

After about a couple of pages, Ms. Kwan told Hazel she could stop reading. She looked up from her book at the class and asked a question about the book. She then saw Jay with his magazine right back in front of his face and the book closed and shoved aside. She went up to Jay's desk again. She snatched the magazine out of his hands.

To her surprise, he snatched it right back. He gave her a dirty look.

"Go up to the office. Right now." Ms. Kwan's voice became extremely stern. The whole class was looking at the scene, wondering in anticipation what was going to happen.

Jay didn't move. His eyes glanced around, and then he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. He stared blankly into Ms. Kwan's Asian face.

Ms. Kwan grew extremely impatient. "Go! Now-or—"

"You know your fly is down, right?" Jay said this with sarcastic seriousness.

Ms. Kwan looked. It was down. She remembered everything but the zipper.

The class laughed a little. Ms. Kwan did not say anything. She went across the room to the telephone next to the blackboard and dialed. "Yes, can I have someone down here? I have a student who isn't following my directions and being openly defiant."

The class tried to stifle their giggles and laughs. They half-succeeded.

Ms. Kwan ignored them. "Thank you." She hung up the phone. The students still had humored expressions on their faces. Jay looked satisfied with himself. She folded her arms and hung her head down and in humiliation went to her desk and sat down, not saying anything. The class started to calm down a little.

Soon the supervisor arrived and took Jay up to the office. Ms. Kwan was too embarrassed to do anything else.

She finally looked up. "Silent read for the rest of the period," She ordered in a quiet voice.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco started down the hall on his way to his sixth period class. He had the slightly anxious feeling in his stomach-the same feeling he got when he had to give an oral report to many people-like his presidential speech. He knew he had to getit over with. "You'll live, no matter what happens," he kept telling himself in his mind. He was more concerned about Dylan discovering this occurrence rather than hurting Miguel. Miguel was just a freak accident to him, and nothing more. Maybe Miguel thought the same. After all, Miguel was just as quiet as he was that morning. "Hopefully… things go okay," he thought, as he entered the room.

Miguel was there. He was sitting in his seat in the back of the classroom with his hair down, almost completely covering his face. That was Miguel-withdrawn from the world.

However, when Marco approached him, Miguel looked up and a surprisingly happy look came upon his face. "Hey." It was quiet but Miguel sounded very happy to see Marco.

"…Hey." Marco sat down slowly in the seat next to Miguel's.

"What's wrong?" Miguel asked. His facial expression completely changed-just like Dylan's would, if he found out.

"Nothing…" Marco was chickening out. He was thinking about not being straight forward with his decision-he thought that maybe he would beat around the bush about it. He decided to lie. "Lunch didn't go so well, that's all." It wasn't a complete lie, just more of a half-truth. Ellie had annoyed him a little with her incessant worries. And how she kept mentioning Sean. But that wasn't the reason that he was upset right now.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"Miguel gave him a short sympathetic look. Then he smiled. "If you want, you can come over again sometime this week. Or we can go to the mall together."

"Okay…" Marco trailed off, and when the bell rang, he looked forward at the teacher. Ms. Kwan's eyes were red and puffy and her face was stained with tears. She finally said in a quiet voice, "I would like peace and quiet today. Just take out a book or something and silently read."

"What's the matter Ms. Kwan?" A concerned girl in the class asked her.

"My aunt died," she lied. It was easy to lie right now.

The class was quiet. Marco took out his notebook and decided to write Ellie a casual letter. But before he could even get "Hey El" on the paper, Miguel put a note on top of Marco's paper. He opened it.

When can I go to your house?

Marco didn't know what to write to this. Miguel looked so happy right now… what should he tell him?

_I don't know. I'll have to ask my parents. They might say no because you're a guy. _

They continued to pass the paper to each other

Well, just don't tell them that I'm like you. They'll probably let me come over. My father was actually happy that I was making more guy friends-he thinks that it'll change me. But after what happened, I don't think I'll be changing anytime soon. I thought about what happened and it makes me so happy that we can be together. I was so alone… and I was so sure that love did not exist. But you have changed that for me.

_Well, the only reason that my parents let me go over to your house was because I assured them that you weren't gay. They also knew that your parents were going to be home, so they thought that it would be safe with you._

Well…ask anyway. It's worth a shot. If they say no you can come to my house.

_Alright. I'll do that. Now I have to write this letter to my friend or she'll go up in flames and burn me alive. I'll talk to you later._

Lie after lie… Marco didn't know when it would stop. He gave the paper back to Miguel and Miguel smiled and nodded. Marco felt pangs of guilt. He knew that he was going to have to end this soon, but after Miguel's cheesy comment about love in the note Marco didn't know how he was going to accumulate enough strength to tell Miguel the truth. He hated seeing the sudden expression change… he just hated it. And he knew that he had started this whole mess. He couldn't hold himself back; he had to have sex with this person sitting next to him.

Or…he didn't have to. He knew that it was a common misconception among teenagers when they thought they couldn't wait to have sex… when he knew that anyone could wait. Even himself. He was just being selfish, and he wanted the opportunity that existed last night. Lust wanted to be Marco's friend, and he became her friend even though he knew that she was a backstabbing friend. You think that Lust will make you happy-what with all the joy she brings-but she tears you apart when her acts are over. And then she brings you to want more…


	3. 2: Lust Hidden and Discovered

**Author's note**: Other characters should be coming up soon!

**To my reviewers**: Thank you for reading more of my story. I was thinking about quitting until I got a couple more reviews. Thank you!

Chapter two

Craig was sitting in his room when the phone rang suddenly and startled him from his lazy position on his bed. He hated when the phone did that to him. He stopped his quiet music and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Craig? It's Marco."

"Hey man, what's up?"

" Oh, Nothing. I was just wondering if I could come over for a little bit. Are any of the other guys with you?"

" Uh…No…" He turned to look at Manny. She was sitting in the chair by his desk, looking up at him. She was wearing a green halter top and a red miniskirt. It was amazing to Craig how he had never noticed how great Manny looked until she began wearing more revealing clothes. He wasn't aware of what people thought of him even though people that knew of Craig and Manny's previous date were skeptical when seeing them together at school and gave them dirty looks.

"Well, is it alright? I mean, it's only five. I could come later, or tomorrow. I've got nothing to do." He decided to forget about Miguel's idea about coming over to his house.

"Um, no. It's not a good time right now, sorry." Craig was hoping Marco wouldn't press him any further.

"…Alright. Thanks. Well… I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Bye." Craig hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Manny questioned.

"Marco. He wanted to know if he could come over."

"Oh." Manny spun slowly in the chair, looking absent-mindedly at the floor.

"So…" Craig was no good at improvising. "What do you want to do?"

The temptation of this situation was extremely overwhelming Manny looked back up at her long time crush and knew that she could not hold back. Well… she _could_…hold back… it was well within her power, but she didn't want to wait. She never did. Any opportunity to her was golden.

"This…" She said with a passionate look, and she got up out of the chair and put her arms around Craig's body. She looked up and gave him a slow, hard kiss on his lips. He quickly responded by stroking her hips with his hands, and they began feeling each other while making out. Craig set Manny and himself on his bed, and Manny took her hands off his back and reached down to his zipper and pulled down on it. She could feel his erection against the prison of his jeans. Craig began to pull Manny's halter top over her head, when there was a loud bang on Craig's door.

"Hey, open up in there." Joey, Craig's stepfather, didn't sound happy about his door being locked

"Hold on…" Craig and Manny, startled, stopped what they were doing. Manny put her halter top back down and Craig zipped up his pants and then opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Spinner's at the door." Joey walked away, and Craig didn't know what to do. If Spinner knew he had Manny in his room, all hell would break loose. Craig knew that Spinner could hurt him. And he was afraid for his band as well. With Spinner gone, he wouldn't have a band. He decided to -for once- think fast.

He turned to Manny. She looked somewhat afraid. He could see her fear in her eyes. Spinner was waiting at the door, and Craig couldn't keep him waiting.

"Get into the closet and don't say anything. I'll let you out when he leaves." Craig looked apprehensive.

"Okay," Manny said. She opened his closet door, went in, and closed it.

Craig then went to the front door and opened it. "Hey Spinner."

"Hey… I got nothing' to do, so I decided to drop by. …Dude, can I come in, or what?"

"Uh, no. See, Angie's sick right now and Joey doesn't want anyone in the house until she feels better. You might get sick or something. Sorry, man."

"Well then, you wanna come out and do something? I'm bored"

Craig thought fast. "I would, but I can't. Joey's going somewhere and he said that I need to stay home and take care of Angie."

Jus then, Angie came storming down the stairs in regular clothes and ran up to Craig. "Craig, want to go outside?" Angie's smile could persuade anyone to do anything. But not this time.

"You can't Angie. Remember what Joey said? Not until you feel better." Craig looked back up at his friend. The slight breeze blew his short blonde curls out of his eyes, and Craig could see in Spinner's face that he was beginning to doubt him.

"I'm not sick, Craig," Angie said with her infectious smile.

Craig could hardly stand to look at Spinner's face, but he knew that he had to. Spinner's brows were arched, and he asked, "Why are you lying to me?" in an incredulous tone

Craig did not know what to say. Then he decided to think up another lie. He'd already made Spinner upset, but maybe he could change that.

"Listen, Spin, I've been kinda tired lately, and I haven't wanted to talk to anyone. Ask anybody. I just want to be alone for a while. I didn't want you to take it personally, that's all, and I didn't want to talk to anyone about it."

It worked. Spinner's facial expression completely changed. "Dude, is it anything that I could help you with." He looked somewhat puzzled and concerned.

"No…" Craig put up a wistful look. "I just need a couple days."

"Oh… alright. I don't know why you didn't just tell me, but okay…"

"You're no offended?"

"No, dude, it's alright. I get like that sometimes too. I'll see you later, then."

"Alright, see ya." Craig kept up his look until he closed the door. He went back upstairs to his room. He then opened the closet door and Manny was there against the wall, twiddling with one of Craig's shirts. She looked up at him.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Yeah," Craig replied. Manny got up and walked out of the closet.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Uh…" he looked at he alarm clock. "Almost six."

"I've got to go. I promised that I'd help Emma with one of her 'save the environment' things. You know Emma and her obsession with plants and animals. It's like she's going to end up marrying a turtle." Manny rolled her eyes.

Craig did not know Emma too well, and he did not know why Manny was blowing him off to help Emma with something that he considered to be unimportant. But he didn't say that. Instead, he said "Oh… alright."

As Manny exited his bedroom, she said goodbye and Craig did not even see her to the door. He turned on his CD player, closed his bedroom door, and laid on his bed in boredom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Raditch was organizing the filing cabinets in his office. He sighed, wishing that he could go home, but as always he had to stay after school to organize the messes that others had left behind for him.

After sorting the file cabinets, he sat down in his big brown leather chair and turned on his computer monitor. He had to type up something that was going to go into the school newspaper next week and he decided that because he was there that he'd get it out of the way.

But first he decided to check the school's e-mail for anything important. He didn't do that often because junk mail was the primary source in the school's e-mail. But he checked every once in a while because he had to make sure that nothing important slipped through his fingers.

He felt his short beard as he was waiting for the page to load up. Someone told him that he'd look better if he shaved it all off, but this day and age he wasn't all that concerned with his appearance in terms of looking attractive to anyone. He was content with his position right now, and he did not see a wife or kids in the future. When asked about it by some of the teachers at this school he tried to avoid the subject because he didn't want to be thought of as depressed or anti-social for not being too interested in dating or going out. He was never that popular with people in general and he'd grown accustomed to that over the years. To him, life had that occasional struggle, but throughout the whole it was better to live it alone.

He snapped out of his train of thought when the page loaded up and he typed in the e-mail and password. The messages came up, and he scrolled through them, not expecting to find anything good or important. But after a couple scrolls, he found something very strange.

**! Pornography has been viewed on computer #… !**

What made these computers so great is that all activity on them was monitored-like they would be at any working facility. It wasn't abnormal to have porn viewed every once in a while by some pervert in the media immersion room. He clicked on the message to view it.

**! Pornography has been viewed on computer # 0064 !**

**1:40 P.M. Jan 12, 2005**

There were a few websites listed underneath the time and date. Mr. Raditch checked the computer registration list to see where it came from. He was sure it was one of the computers in Archie Simpson's media immersion room. That was usually where they came from, if there were any at all.

It turned out that computer numbers 0052-0071 were located in the west building on the 1st floor. That was not where the media immersion room was-it was on the east building

He investigated further. He clicked on the number 0064 and waited. It read:

**West bldg. 1st floor: rm. 212 Kwan.**

Mr. Raditch thought that that was odd, because the time read that this was still during school. He didn't know when Ms. Kwan's prep period was but he knew that it was during classes. He decided that he would investigate it later. Maybe one of her students… no… that wasn't possible either. It was strange.

He deleted most of the junk mail before that message, and then kept looking. But soon after that he found another one.

**! There was pornography viewed on computer #… !**

He clicked on that one. Surprisingly, it read the same information, but the time and date were different. This one was about half an hour before school started two days ago. Coming from the same room…

His brows arched. That was strange, indeed. He stretched in his chair, and then deleted more junk mail. He saved that one as well. He kept on scrolling.

He kept seeing e-mails about dating services, but he ignored those and counted them as junk mail. He realized that most people met online these days, he just wasn't interested. Mr. Raditch continued to scroll.

…There was another one. He clicked. Same information, came form the same room, and this one was dated prior to the last one that he saw and occurred about twenty minutes after school hours.

He kept scrolling. About two more showed up and he decided to confront Ms. Kwan the very next day about this situation. Could she have been…?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Fight with lust

**Author's note:** So far so good with this story. Haven't gotten complete writer's block yet. And I apologize for typos in my story. I also apologize for the chapter thing, but this website won't let me divide chapters. I'm on chapter two continued. In this chapter I don't know how Marco gets to school everyday, so I'm assuming he walks with Ellie.

**To my reviewers: ****chanelnmbr5:** I read and reviewed chapters one and two of your Passions story (the first part of the back to school one you wrote) I've never watched Passions so this will be like reading a real book. Thank you for continuing to read my story. **OCDDegrassi:** I'll begin reading about Emma's bad mistake soon as well.** ReRe04:** I hope that involving the teachers makes the story better.**XxXCocoPuffXxX: **I hope you'll love this part even more.:)

Chapter two continued

"Did you watch the season premiere of the show I told you about?"

"No… I got real busy last night with homework and everything and I didn't get a chance to see it." Walking to school with Ellie meant being told about something to watch or read.

But Marco was taken by surprise at her next question. "Who was that guy that waved at you while we were walking home? The one that got on the bus." Ellie turned to look at him while they were walking.

Marco decided to make Miguel seem unimportant. "Oh, just a friend that I met, like, two or three weeks ago." Marco hoped that Ellie would just say, "Oh," like she did in some of their conversations. If Ellie was not concerned about Marco, she'd go back to talking about herself. Marco had not noticed that he was the same way. In fact, everyone did that. People just liked to talk about themselves

But Ellie didn't say, "Oh." Instead, she said, "He looks kind of creepy to me. I mean, the way he carries himself around. I've seen him; he looks like that guy Rick, what with his hair and everything… you know, the guy that brought a gun to school…"

Ellie paused as they were walking, apparently remembering that Sean shot him and that Rick was the reason that her boyfriend Sean had gone to stay at his parent's house instead of his home at Degrassi. But before Marco could say anything she continued.

"He looks a little cuter than Rick-I mean Rick was just plain ugly- but still, the way he walks around with his head down and his eyes looking up… he looks like that girl from _The Ring_ except he's not all wet and decayed. But he still looks like he's going to kill someone or something like that." Ellie gave Marco a plain, expressionless look.

"He's not weird, El, he's just different. He's actually pretty nice, and a good friend. Besides, I know some that would say you weren't all that normal looking, but others say that they think you're cooler than anything. It all depends on what group you're with, that's all." Marco knew that Miguel didn't have many friends. He didn't belong to a group. But he didn't tell Ellie that.

Ellie didn't say anything. She decided after a moment of silence to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"So… how are things with you and Dylan?" She wanted to talk about him for once. She didn't realize at the moment that she had asked that question only yesterday.

Marco didn't understand the sudden interest in him. "Oh, he hasn't called me yet-" he decided to lie- "but Paige told me that he wants to talk to me. She said that he said he's too busy and that if he calls me, he won't be able to hang up the phone because he loves me and my voice so much." In reality, Marco never talked to Dylan's sister and he didn't know why Dylan hadn't called him. But he hadn't called Dylan, either, so he didn't have the right to question him. Marco hadn't called Dylan in a while because he was too ashamed. He actually dreaded the day Dylan would call. If he ever did.

"When did you talk to Paige? Yesterday?" Ellie sounded mildly skeptical.

"Yeah, sometime after lunch. She sounded like she was really happy to see me. I don't talk to her that much anymore, not after Dylan ran off to college, that is." Marco thought that he sounded believable.

"Well that's good news for you." Ellie smiled and she and Marco kept walking. They were more than halfway there.

But Ellie wanted Marco to realize what she thought could really be going on. "Have you ever thought about how big college is?" She asked in a thoughtful tone, hoping Marco didn't know where she was going with this at the moment. She wanted him to come to the conclusion himself.

"Not really. Why, does it scare you or something?"

"Well, no…" she looked down at the ground. "Its just people always say that if you don't meet someone in high school, you're bound to meet someone in college. People always told me that high school relationships were almost always superficial and stupid, and that college is where you start meeting people who really care about you. I've always wondered if that was true. I don't know about Sean sometimes. He seems to me sometimes like he's not going anywhere, and even though he's accepted me and all… I feel that because he left to stay with his parents… he'd rather deal with his problems without me."

Ellie realized what she had just told herself-regardless of what Marco thought. She had just said to herself that her relationship was unimportant and Sean didn't care to solve his problems around her. Instead of trying to point out to Marco that Dylan could be having flings with other guys, she just told herself that her relationship wasn't going anywhere. Sean could be… with other girls… he might have forgotten about her completely.

"El, that's not true. He just wanted some time away from Degrassi because it holds too many memories of what happened. He probably can't face people after knowing in his mind what he really did. Think about it, El. How would you feel about yourself if you took someone's _life_ away from them, no matter how evil or psycho they were? Even though he was a hero, he took away this person's chance-the _rest of his life_-to change, or to get some help for his problems. He's in the ground now, and Sean knows that."

"…You're right. That _is _true. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I mean, he calls me and sends me letters…of course he still cares about me."

"Exactly. So don't worry about it."

They were now in front of the school. The bell had not rung yet-they were a little early. There was a slight wind that blew Ellie's long, red hair softly off her shoulders and Marco's dark hair from his forehead. They stopped walking and sat down on one of the steps. Even though the sun was shining, they were still cold. Nether of them had remembered to bring a jacket or anything. There weren't that many people there. They saw Spinner and Manny across the steps, but Marco decided not to say anything because he was more interested in talking to Ellie. There was silence for a few moments

Then Ellie looked at Marco seriously. "I'm sorry if I'm pressing you Marco, but what I'm trying to say is that Dylan's away at college living in a dorm doing who-knows-what and I'm suspicious—"

"I don't want to hear this," Marco sternly interrupted.

Emma Simpson struggled to get herself ready for school. She knew that she might be late, but she didn't care at the moment. She wanted to take extra care in getting dressed and putting on make-up. She was glad that Manny had helped her with one of her projects for once, and today was going to be a good day because she had everything done and planned out.

She looked in the mirror. Her long blonde hair was pretty going down her back, and her small face was very clear of any acne at the moment. She was glad that she finally had more of a figure. She felt grown up just by looking at the image that smiled back at her. She had been wondering whether she'd gotten any attention from guys, but she decided that it was a good thing if she hadn't because the attention would be towards her body, not her. She wanted to meet someone who didn't want to hook up on the very first date-she was more of a happy, conservative girl who dreamed of an actual future.

She thought about what Manny had done with herself. Emma couldn't believe Manny wanted to walk around looking almost as bad as a street whore. She thought that it was impossible that Manny didn't imagine teenage guys pleasuring themselves to her body at night. Emma couldn't stand to have guys think of her that way all the time.

Of course, sometimes was okay. "I mean, I want to be thought of as sexy…" Emma thought to herself. She knew that she was living proof that you could still look attractive without throwing all your clothes away.

She thought about the double standard between men and women. "How come men don't show anything on a regular basis?" Emma knew lots of girls, including herself, that wouldn't mind seeing a little more than just a guy's lower arms. That would be quite nice. Emma thought about taking the initiative to get girls to wear clothing that advocated men pleasuring women-not too gross, of course-but something to get back at the guys plastering naked women all over their rooms, clothing, folders, lockers, and in their personalities. Emma disapproved of the blatant, meaningless, tawdry sexuality being flaunted in today's media and in today's relationships. She knew that the more sex that went around, the more STD's would evolve, the more actual relationships would diminish, and the addiction to pornography and sex would grow. Obviously people didn't care, or otherwise something would have been done long ago. She just thought that if girls started treating men more like sex objects and used them like they did to women, things could change. She knew that not all men behaved badly, but there were too many that did. And if girls presenting men as "toys" made men think that it was an invitation, she thought that women carrying weapons to protect themselves was necessary. She wanted to put the many men who mistreated and over-obsessed with women's bodies and emotions into place.

"But," she sighed, "No one would listen to me. Obviously everyone likes the way things are now." She still remembered the time when she was almost molested by that Internet predator. She stopped remembering those events because they troubled her and got in the way of her motivation in life.

She finished applying lipstick and brushed her hair, and then she went out of her room to get her mother so that she could be driven to school.

Her mother was still asleep when she found her. "Mom, wake up. Come on, I need a ride to school."

"…Huh?" Her mother was still half asleep. Obviously Jack-Emma's baby brother-kept her up all night.

"I need a ride to school."

"But Snake didn't give you a ride…?" Snake was Emma's father. He was actually the "geeky" media immersion teacher at Degrassi. He was Archie Simpson, and he had known Emma's mother since high school. But it felt weird being his stepdaughter, and it was a shock to her when she discovered that her mother was in love with Mr. Simpson-the geeky media immersion teacher. But she grew accustomed to having him as a stepfather, and soon it was no longer a curse, but a blessing.

"No. I told him that I needed a little extra time on that project I was doing. Could you give me a ride?"

"Sure Em, but… you might be a little late." He mother was still tired, but obviously awake enough to give a ride."

"It's okay, I can be late every once in a while…" Emma smiled

When Emma had gotten to school, the bell had already rung and she was about thirty minutes late. She went up to the attendance desk to ask for a late slip. The lady at the desk excused her because this was her first time being late this year.

While her late slip was being written out, the school principal-Mr. Raditch-and one of the school's secretaries were walking down the hall, and Emma could overhear their conversation.

"Someone has got to lock up these computers, though." Mr. Raditch didn't sound pleased.

"Well maybe if more teachers locked their doors…" the school secretary began to say.

"Yeah, but who's going to remember to do that?"

They stopped talking as they passed Emma. Her late slip was handed to her. But when Mr. Raditch and the secretary were a few steps away, she started walking slowly, and they were not aware that she could still hear them talking.

"Isn't it odd, though, that somebody would be looking at porn in Kwan's room?" He paused for a second, and then continued. "I mean, there's only one computer in there, but I saw repeated e-mails claiming that it came from her classroom.

"Well, maybe it's a possibility that she's been… you know…"

Emma walked far enough down the hallway to where she couldn't hear them. She shook her head, knowing that she was right about the way the world was today

She entered the classroom. Her stepfather was there at his desk, typing, an the rest of her class was at their desks, quietly talking and sending each other IM's. She went up to her stepfather's desk and gave him the late slip without saying anything and sat down in her seat.

She began working on the assignment that Mr. Simpson assigned the class yesterday. She hated media immersion, although she did very well in it, and thought that she could be doing better things with her time (although she didn't dare tell her stepfather.)

After about ten minutes, she got an IM.

_Hey sexy._

She didn't know what to reply. It was mildly offensive to her in a way, but in another way it wasn't. She thought, and then she typed in the only thing that she could think of to reply.

**Who is this?**

Emma looked around the room. No one seemed to be looking at her…

_Someone who thinks you're hot._

Emma was disgusted and closed the page. She couldn't believe that happened to her. She quickly decided that it wasn't going to ruin her day, and she resumed Mr. Simpson's assignment.

"…But…" she thought, after a moment, "Someone likes the way I look." She couldn't deny that what had just happened made her feel…attractive.

She shook her head quickly and forced herself to resume her assignment.

Last night Ms. Kwan had resolved not to let yesterday's incident upset her anymore. She knew that becoming upset led her no where, and ever since her husband's death she had been struggling for the strength to deal with life's occasional struggles. She had enough struggles being alone, and she noticed that she hadn't been doing much anymore. She found herself bored a lot, and she knew that there might be something she could do about that, but she told herself that she didn't want to for some reason. It was like ever since her husband died, life became a death sentence. She knew… she knew that death would come to her too. And she didn't know when, or how. And she knew that she would be alone until that time came.

Ms. Kwan had never considered suicide. And she told herself that she would never resort to that. Life still held something…

She looked up from Liberty's Julius Caesar report at her class to make sure that no one was disrupting the peace and tranquility that had overcome the room. Ms. Kwan hated loud, obnoxious people.

Nobody was bothering anyone. She saw a couple people sleeping, but after yesterday, she decided not to pick a fight with anyone.

She looked back down at Liberty's paper. "I don't know why I even bother reading through her reports," Ms. Kwan thought to herself. "They're always so well done that I'm probably wasting my time."

Suddenly, the classroom door swung open. Ms. Kwan and the rest of her class looked up to see who was there. It was Mr. Raditch.

"Ms. Kwan, can I please speak with you?" He didn't look any different than he usually did.

"Sure." Ms. Kwan assumed that this was about something unimportant. Usually anything that Mr. Raditch said was unimportant to anyone who listened. She exited the room and closed the door. She looked at Mr. Raditch.

"I need to talk to you about something that I discovered the other day."


End file.
